


Amapola blanca: Sueño

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dark Charles, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p>
<p>"Erik se ve formidable mientras duerme, firme sin moverse un centímetro además de su respiración acompasada. Su quijada está fuertemente presionada y cuando sus ojos comienzan a moverse bajo sus parpados, Charles decide comenzar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amapola blanca: Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles y one shots sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.

 

En su viaje conocen a una mutante que puede ver el futuro, el futuro de las personas a quienes toca. Ellos no saben esto, por supuesto. Así que cuando la encuentran; Una mujer de cincuenta y tres años, de cabello castaño encanecido, facciones abatidas por los años, sentada en  un café, con una taza rosa de porcelana, rebosante de dulce té de menta con miel. Erik pone una mano en el hombro descubierto de la mujer ninguno de los dos sabe que ella ya ha visto el futuro del controlador de metal.

 

Al final ella les dice que no, porque es muy vieja, ha vivido mucho y ya ha luchado sus propias batallas “Estoy en la edad en que puedo sentarme y esperar lo mejor de los jóvenes que están en el campo de batalla” les dice, con una sonrisa en la cara y poniendo un dulce de azúcar en su boca pintada de rosa “Ahora no serviría de mucho además de retrasarlos” Su sonrisa es amable y le recuerda a Erik de su madre y a Charles de su nana de los 6 años. “Mis poderes no sirven de mucho, el futuro es maleable, ustedes solo tienen que aprender a moverlo a voluntad”

 

Cuando Erik sale del café, la mujer toma la mano de Charles, le da una sonrisa de lastima y Charles se pregunta que ha visto. “Ese hombre” Dice ella, mirando a la salida donde Erik lo está esperando apoyado contra una pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho “Sí ese hombre no olvida, el dolor y el odio en su pasado vivirá un futuro oscuro y solitario” Charles no está seguro de que quiere oír esto. “Y tu futuro, se alejará del suyo en el preciso momento en que su pasado se ponga en el camino” Charles le da las gracias, y temblando de pies a cabeza, sale del café para encontrarse con Erik.

 

“¿Qué te dijo?” Pregunta Erik con una expresión seria en el rostro.

“Que hay un mutante en Nueva Orleans que tal vez esté dispuesto a ayudarnos” Miente Charles, porque no está seguro de que Erik pueda manejar la información.

 

* * *

 

Cuando entrenan, Charles le enseña a Erik a usar su paz y su felicidad para usar sus poderes, a pesar de que sabe que la ira es más que suficiente, incluso más poderosa. Charles tiene planes, planes en donde Erik no tendrá mucha ira para usar como impulsor de sus poderes.

 

Charles sabe que está mal, usar sus poderes para controlar a otras personas va en contra de todo lo que él cree. Pero entonces. Este es Erik, quien puede mover un barco con voluntad pura, quien puede jugar ajedrez a la par con él todas las noches y que puede mantener conversaciones inteligentes con él en las mañanas sin hacerlo sentir fuera de lugar. Charles se da cuenta, de que si pierde a Erik, su vida volverá a ese estado blanco en el que vivía antes.

 

Rodeado de personas y sus mentes pero sin nadie que realmente _lo entienda_. Charles no piensa volver a esos días, no ahora que tiene a Erik.

 

Y tiene muchas justificaciones, como que Erik es muy peligroso como para permitir que se convierta en monstruo sediento de venganza o que ellos lo necesitan para terminar esta guerra. Al final la más importante es la más egoísta. Y es que él necesita a Erik.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Erik está dormido es el mejor momento, y sus noches de ajedrez son la excusa perfecta para mantener a su amigo en su habitación durante las noches antes de que llegue el día de su batalla final con Sebastian. Si su plan funciona, Erik no tendrá recuerdo alguno sobre Shaw ni sobre el dolor que el hombre le causó.

 

Erik se ve formidable mientras duerme, firme sin moverse un centímetro además de su respiración acompasada. Su quijada está fuertemente presionada y cuando sus ojos comienzan a moverse bajo sus parpados, Charles decide comenzar.

 

Esa noche borra toda idea sobre una venganza, Erik está peleando junto a ellos por Charles, porque Charles le pidió ayuda y Erik jamás podría decir que no. Los recuerdos de su camino de asesinatos a través del mundo son borrados y cambiados por ideas de estudios en idiomas e historia, la presencia de su querido amigo Charles es difusa, la muerte de su madre bajo las manos de Shaw, el holocausto y el miedo aun están presentes en su cerebro, pero el odio y la sed de venganza han desaparecido.

 

A la mañana siguiente Erik está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, igual que siempre es el primero en levantarse, una taza de café humea en su mano y un plato de tocino frente a él.

 

Por un momento, Charles piensa que ha fracasado, que la mente de Erik tal vez es resistente a sus poderes. Con una ola de resignación golpeándolo fuertemente, Charles se sienta en la mesa y se sirve una taza de café.

 

“Buenos días” Sonríe él, tomando un sorbo de café y frunciendo el ceño ante el sabor amargo.

“Buenos días” Responde Erik devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras él le agrega azúcar a su café. Una sonrisa real, una que Charles solo había visto en recuerdos de antes del holocausto. 

* * *

 

Erik está teniendo una pesadilla y Charles comienza, está vez, cambia los recuerdos de su entrenamiento y los experimentos de Shaw. Erik jamás entrenó con Shaw, el hombre jamás puso sus manos sucias en Erik.

 

Erik y Charles trabajaron poco a poco para dominar sus habilidades, paso a paso junto a Raven, a quien tendría que modificarle las memorias en algún punto. Tal vez sería lo mejor. Tener a Erik y a su hermana como una constante incondicional.

 

Recuerdos de ambos, sus logros y sus fallas son implantados en su cerebro, celebraciones y consuelo en los brazos del otro.

 

Cuando, Erik y él terminan un circuito de vueltas alrededor de su mansión y Erik; cansado, con la respiración inestable y bañado en sudor. Lo abraza fuertemente contra su pecho y besa su frente sin hacer un sonido además de un suspiro contento de satisfacción. Charles sabe que vale la pena. 

* * *

 

Finalmente, la tercera noche, cambia todos sus recuerdos.

La madre de Erik y su padre, se mudaron a Estados unidos, poco antes del holocausto. Asustados por los susurros en el aire, de un nuevo Führer, uno antisemita. Sus padres le piden trabajo a la madre de Charles y ella se los da.

 

Lamentablemente su padre muere al año, antes del nacimiento de Erik.

 

Las memorias de su madre contándole a su hijo historias de inmigración son implantadas en su cerebro, borrando las memorias del asesinato de su padre a manos de los ejércitos Nazis.  

 

Luego, memorias difusas de una infancia. Agradable en una pequeña casa cerca de la mansión Xavier. El nacimiento del más joven Xavier, de ambos chicos creciendo como mejores amigos.

 

Cumpleaños, juegos en el parque, ambos descubriendo a Raven y creciendo como una familia.

 

La muerte de su madre a manos de Shaw cambia por una triste muerte a manos del Tifus. Erik lamentó su muerte por un año, con Charles a su lado a cada paso del camino.

 

Su adolescencia la pasaron en las mismas escuelas, conocimiento básico es adherido a su cerebro, cosas que Erik jamás aprendió al no entrar a la escuela, pero que _su_ Erik sabrá.

 

_Su adolescencia._

 

Con un poco de culpa, Charles borra los recuerdos más íntimos de su amigo, su primera vez, su primer beso. Todo es remplazado por recuerdos de ellos, tentativamente experimentando con sus primeros besos, su primera vez, besos bajos las sabanas y “Te amo” Susurrado cuando nadie está escuchando.

 

Erik suspira en su sueño y Charles para, rígido a su lado, con manos temblorosas a cada lado de la cabeza del alemán. Entonces, Erik vuelve a respirar con normalidad y Charles termina con implantar el resto de los recuerdos.

 

Una vida juntos, celebrar cuando la homosexualidad perdió su condición de ilegal. Conocer a Moira durante la celebración de su doctorado. Un poco de celos. Charles flirteando ridículamente con Erik.

Sangre corre por la nariz de Erik pero Charles no para hasta que cada recuerdo de la antigua vida de Erik es remplazado con recuerdos de lo que Charles quiere para ellos.

Cuando termina, hay sudor en su frente pero ignorando el cansancio emocional, Charles limpia la sangre en la nariz de su futuro amante y luego, lo carga a la cama. Charles se acuesta a su lado, su rostro en el pecho del otro mutante y con una sonrisa en la cara...

Duerme.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente Charles despierta para encontrar a Erik con una taza de café en los labios y otra con tres de azúcar a su lado. Charles se sienta a su lado y Erik lo saluda con un beso en la boca.

Ellos pelean en Cuba. Shaw es encerrado en el pentágono. Ellos fundan la escuela para jóvenes dotados.

 

Poco antes, Charles cambia los recuerdos de Raven. Ninguno de los dos, ni Erik ni Raven lo dejan, ellos se convierten en una familia.

 

Charles no sabe como algo así puede estar mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.


End file.
